The use of mobile app-based transportation matching system is becoming increasingly popular. For instance, when users are traveling or are in situations where renting a vehicle or using a user's own vehicle is burdensome, inefficient, or unavailable, users frequently utilize transportation matching systems to get to where they need to go. For example, a user generally makes a transportation request by sending the transportation request including a pickup location, a destination location, and other preferences to a transportation matching system. The transportation matching system then identifies a provider to transport the user from the pickup location to the destination location.
Conventional transportation matching systems and corresponding mobile applications, however, can be inefficient, inflexible, and not user friendly with regard to initiating transportation requests. For example, conventional systems typically require multiple selections and inputs via one or more graphical user interfaces in order to configure a transportation request. Specifically, a user may have to manually input account login information, a pickup address, a destination address, and other user preferences (e.g., provider preference, car size preference, music preference). Thus, when using convention systems, a user may be standing on a street corner for several minutes—sometimes in unfavorable conditions—inputting information prior to actually sending a transportation request.
Accordingly, a need exists for faster and more effective ways for users to configure and initiate transportation requests to a transportation matching system.